mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rosequartzish/Hoppin' on the bandwagon...
So, a lot of people have made OC blogs of all the OCs they have, so I figured I might as well to. But I have sooooo many OCs, so I figured I'll include the one's I use/am planning to use on this wiki. I'll keep updating this since I might forget a few. The Hyacinths One of the fictional bands I created. From Left to Right: Zinnia/Zoey Moberly, Xavier O'Toole, Aeolos Russo, Obediah Jones, Quiana Rodriguez, Domingo Pena, Uma York, Daryn Hendricks, Annabelle Bean. Zinnia The leader of the band, a theif, a liar, and a cheat. Can't really sing, lip-syncs to Uma's singing. She's the youngest bandmate, and also the shortest, standing at 5'0". Born in Indianapolis, Indiana. Has one older brother. Xavier The Lead Guitarist of the band, and Zinnia's older cousin/babysitter/songwriter/job monkey. Spends his off-time sleeping or playing wiffleball with 'the boys'. The only (male) bandmate that gets along with Aeolos. Currently dating Uma, and used to date Nadine. Stands at 6'6". Born in Dublin, Ireland. Has two younger sibling, one a brother and the other a sister. Aeolos A springy young lad from outside Italy, and the bands Rhythm Guitarist. Spends his off-time playing his guitar, painting, or chatting with a friend/Obediah/possibly a plant. He has kind of a high voice but it'll eventually get lower. Stands at 5'3". Born in Rome, Italy. Has two older sisters. Obediah An obnoxious whiny jerk, Obediah is the bands percussionist/pianist. No matter what anyone tells you, Aeolos isn't his friend. Stands at 5'8". Born in New York City, New York. Has one younger brother. Kaori Kaori is one of the back-up singers, and aside from that, also plays random instruments on a few songs like the trumpet, or maracas. She's Chinese, but dyes her hair blonde, as she finds her dark hair color to be dull. Stands at 5'4". Born in Beijung, China. Has one older brother. Quiana One of the bands back-up singers and a third-generation Spanish-American. A sweet girl, Quiana is also a huge ditz who can never really quite tell what's going on. Stands at 5'1". Born in El Paso, Texas. Domingo The band's back-up drummer, Domingo is sort of a punk, and has known Quiana since they were 3 years old. You know the drill, boy likes girl, girl thinks they're just friends, boy cries into his pillow with sad 70's music playing. Stands at 5'9". Born in Hobbs, New Mexico.Has three brothers. One older, two younger. Uma The band's main drummer, maternal figure and vocalist. Uma hails from Russia, and is a major push-over. Is currently dating Xavier. Stands at 5'7". Born in Odessa, Ukraine. Has one younger sister. Daryn The band's bassist and quietest members, Daryn, or his actual name, Arnold, is one of the smartest in the group, and anytime he does actually speak, it's something profound. Stands at 5'11. Born in Burlington, Vermont. Annabelle Anna is the back-up Rhytm guitarist, and one of the normalest of the bandmates. Anna was one of Aeolos' friends that he met when in America, and when they needed a back-up, Aeolos called her. Stands at 5'3". Born in Miami, Florida. Has two older brothers. Leslie Boone An overgrown 14 year old boy. He's very insecure about how he's percieved by people around him. He tries his best to be a good kid but sometimes loses his head over things. Has a unexpectingly good singing voice. Stands at 6'3". Born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Daisy Boone One of the sweetest girls you could meet, and sometimes, one of the deadliest. She's really protective of her 'little' brother. She always tries to help when she can. Stands at 5'3". Born in Paris, France. Delainey Lockhart ''' A pint-sized 18 year old girl who could probably be best described as 'Hippie'. She's a vegetarian (actually, a pescitarian. the only meat she eats is fish.), art student, organic-material loving girl, who always seems to have her head in the clouds, or stuck in a sketchbook. Stands at 4'11". Born in Gardenburgh. '''Siobhan Hammond A shy and smart girl, Siobhan is the more level-headed of the twins, and also the younger. Most of her time is spent reading, or outside, sitting in the shade. She doesn't like sports much. Shea Hammond Being chatty and slightly rude, Shea is the more hot-headed of the twins. He spends most of his time playing sports, swimming, or taking things apart and putting them back together. The Clovers My first fictional band, these are the rivals of The Hyacinths, and the 'good guys', compared to Zinnia atleast. Left to Right: Nadine Parker, Fuchsia Harrison, Lucky/Samantha Dewby, Eartha/Alexis Dewby, Bruce Pochama. Nadine Nadine is the band's pianist, and a former model. She's a major ditz and used to date Bruce and Xavier as well. Fuchsia Fuchsia is the band's Lead Guitarist, and a huge hot-head. However, she's finally learning to be calmer. She's related to George Harrison. Lucky The lead singer of the band, and also Rhythm guitarist. She's sort of neurotic when it comes to who's the boss. She wears a disguise when performing on-stage. Eartha The bassist of the band, and Lucky's twin sister. She's a major push-over, and one of the band's best writers. Bruce The father-figure and Drummer of the band. Married for a couple years now and now raising a daughter, Bruce is considered the 'old man' of the group, though he's 24. Ramona Goode Ramona is a feisty girl and a ex-theif. She comes from a poor family, her father being out of work for a while. She's hydrophobic, and can't swim. Cooper Goode Cooper is an ex-theif, and a flirtatious, lazy young man. Jesse Goode ''' Jesse is a little trickster, and loves his sister a lot. '''Arnwald Arnwald is one of the strongest Animal Fairies in his Village. Jim Rural Jim is a retired Teenage Rockstar. As of now, he's engaged to be married to his long-time girlfriend Eliza. Eliza Lockhart ''' Eliza is a young college graduate still figured out what to do with herself. She's engaged to be married to Jim. '''Russel Lockhart Delainey's future son. He's just as shy and artsy as his mother. Category:Blog posts